Yu Yu Hakusho! Tournament of the Dark Ages
by LilithFalcon
Summary: After 5 months of brutal training The tournament is quickly coming upon them. Will Misha and the gang be up to the task?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's time to train!**

"You won't get past the first round if you keep that up! Come on the tournament is less than a month away! Pick it up! You want to get to my level or not!?" Hiei yelled at Misha as he came down at her with his sword. It was a downward slash from the sky.

Misha gasped and looked up to see Hiei coming down at her. _**Quick dodge to the left. **_She thought to herself and quickly moved left, but just Hiei was following her movements with his Jagan Eye, as that's what Misha was hoping for, she jumped to the right to avoid the down slash from Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei smirked. "Very good Misha!" He said. "But dodge this! AH!" He ran at her as quickly as possible, his sword going from right to left, aiming for her abdomen.

Misha Jumped up into the air and in mid flip over Hiei's head she pointed her hand down at him. "Fox Fire!" She shouted. From her hand flew an enormous flame, the color wasn't the regular color of fire, this time it had changed to the color of a blue flame. Yusake and Genkai were teaching her how to pour her spiritual energy into her attacks so they were a bit stronger. The flame spiraled downwards towards Hiei's head.

Once more Hiei smirked and rolled to the left to avoid the hit. Where Hiei used to be standing, just as Misha landed, was a massive crater in the ground. It was twenty feet all around and about nine feet deep. Hiei grinned and stood up straight. He licked his blade and sheathed it. "Good, very good." He crossed his arms. "You're getting stronger. I can see it, but you still aren't up there. We have one month left, keep it up. Now, it's time for a break. Go now before I change my mind." His eyes closed as he smiled, though it was a very small smile, Misha could still see it.

"Thank you Hiei." She said softly and bowed her head to him. "For everything including pushing me farther." She turned back to him her eyes lit up when she was met with Kurama's green eyes. He gave her a soft smile as he came around the corner of one of the buildings he had been watching them from.

"Hey Misha!" Hiei shouted.

"Hm?" She turned back to Hiei.

He was holding his hand out to her with his thumb up. He had a very soft smile on his lips as he looked up at her. She smiled and gave him thumbs up as well, before running into Kurama's arms, her arms going around his neck in a hug. He smiled and hugged her in return his eyes sliding to Hiei. The pair shared a smile before Hiei jumped up into the trees at a blinding speed.

Kurama gave a soft smile and buried his face into Misha's hair. "You're doing very well Misha. I think… You are just about at our power levels, if you aren't there are ready." He said softly into her ear.

She clung more to him. "Thank you Kurama. I am trying and I hope that I don't let any of you down."

"I believe you won't, Misha. I believe in you and I believe you can surpass us all if you keep at it and don't stop." He answered and kissed her head softly. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a bit."

Misha nodded. "I should change and shower…" She said softly.

He nodded and turned so they were side to side; he gently placed his arm around her waist and led her to her room. "Go ahead. When you're done I'll be here." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She only nodded and walked to her room.

He gave a soft sigh and slipped his hand into his pocket. His attention turned to the sky. It was only midday; the sun was at its highest peak. _**We have a challenging task ahead of us now. Whatever comes our way, we will find a way to handle it. I have faith.**_ He thought to himself. _**So much has changed within these last few months. One thing still remains the same; this tournament will only make us stronger… Yusake and I have vowed that we would never fight in another tournament. We both agreed to put our demons behind us and move on with our lives. Though, ever since Misha walked back into mine... I can't help but feel that we may need to let those demons out once more. The competition will no doubt be fierce; we'll have to stay on our guard at all times.**_ His eyes went back to the room. _**I can only hope that we do not fail… There is far more at stake than just the throne of demon realm this time.**_

Kurama turned his head back to the sky, watching the clouds roll past the sun, blocking the light then letting it shine again. For some reason he was calm now. Even as the breeze blew through his hair, he wasn't fazed, just relaxed. It was quite, only the sounds of bird and buzzing bugs filled the air. He took in a big inhale of breathe then slowly let it out. _**Yes, I feel that this… This moment in time right now, will be the calm before the storm.**_ He thought once more. Though his thoughts were interrupted as a males voice filled the calmness. A very distracting voice indeed.

"Hey Kurama!"

"Huh?" He let his eyes scan the area in which the voice came from. _**As chipper as ever, I see. **_"Oh Yusake, it's you." He gave the black haired male a smile. "What can I do for you old friend?"

"I was wondering if you and Misha were going out. I was going to take Keiko out on a date. Think you two would like to join us? Genkai is giving everyone the rest of the day off." He asked when he reached Kurama at a more reasonable stance. Though yelling seemed to be his favorite pass time, it probably wasn't smart to yell out and ask Kurama on a date.

Kurama was a little bit surprised at his question and it was well shown on his face. He was honored but normally Yusake liked to be alone with Keiko. This was a surprise indeed. "You surprise me every day Yusake. She's getting ready to go right now. Her and I were going to go out as a matter of fact, but being out with friends sounds wonderful. I'll ask her when comes out." He smiled.

"As me what?" Misha asked in a soft voice as she came out, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. She was dressed now, in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Both black.

Kurama was surprised that Misha hadn't taken longer like he had thought she would have. He must have been in thought longer than he knew. "Ah, there you are. Yusake was just wondering if you and I would like to go on a date tonight, kind of like a double date." Kurama answered with a smile as he looked over her body. Something he found himself doing often.

Misha nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds like a really good idea. Though… What will we do? There isn't much around here as far as I know…"

Yusake laughed. "Oh come on! Have a little faith in me. I know how to show a couple of girls a good time. I was thinking of all of us going to Mushiyori City! Keiko wants to spend some time with you and I wouldn't mind hanging out with Kurama for a bit. I need to talk to him anyway. Keiko said something about the two of you shopping?"

"Oh my!" Misha quickly hid behind Kurama. "No I think I'm fine thank you though…." She looked down.

Once more, Yusake laughed. "I was only messing around. We could all use the time away from grandma's place anyway. Come on Misha it would be fun. You've been training every day for the past five months. Take a break…" He was censer this time.

Misha could see that on his face and gave a soft smile. "Alright as long as you promise me no shopping!" She was in her human state, her ears gone and her tail gone. So going out in public was okay now. She had been afraid she wouldn't have been able to regain control of human form, but with Genkai's help she managed to control her energy once more.

Kurama gave his faint laugh. "Oh yes Yusake, spare us the horror of shopping. Misha already can't find a thing to wear when she is training. I think Keiko is wearing off on her." He teased and rubbed Misha's head.

"HEY!" Misha shouted playfully and pushed his hand off her all the while having a giggle.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys… but demons are scurrying the cities again, you guys aren't going anywhere. Though you may not be a spirit detective Yusake, they still want your head for this whole tournament that put the fat oaf in the throne." Genkai said. She had been walking around the buildings to get to them and let them know what was going on anyway, so overhearing was perfect timing on her part.

Misha looked up at Genkai and cantered her head to the side. "How can demons get pasted the barrier?"

"It's been taken down. Koenma's father took it down feeling they no longer had need for it. What he wasn't expecting were those who were itching to get another chance at Yusake." Genkai answered and looked towards Yusake. "So you aren't going anywhere. I also do not think it is safe for you Misha." She looked back to the purple haired girl. "Going out, while the demon committee is after you, probably not smart if you ask me." She turned her back and began to walk away. "But what do I know? I'm just a crazy old lady." She waved them off and disappeared behind one of the buildings.

Yusake sighed. "No, she has a point sadly…. We really shouldn't go out, I had almost completely forgotten about what was going on." He put his hands behind his head.

Misha sighed. "But, Yusake….. I want to go out. I've been coopt up here for five months now…." She looked down. "I haven't even gone to school, and I don't know about you but I rather enjoy school…"

Kurama sighed. "It's okay Misha; we'll talk to Master Genkai about renting a movie or something… She is right, we need to stay together and here is the safest place for…" His eyes narrowed as they darted towards the entrance of the temple grounds. "Yusake…"

Both Misha and Yusake were on guard. They felt it as well "You feel that?" Yusake asked Kurama.

"I know I do…" Misha narrowed her eyes, then let them fall closed. Kurama moved to stand in front of Misha as she started to seek what was around her. "The front gate!" She shouted as her eyes shot open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Strange new, yet old visitor!**

Misha couldn't stop looking up at the man that was showing himself to the group. Yusake stood on edge but slowly relaxed as did Kurama. Misha looked to them confused like as Kurama put his hands in his pockets and gave a faint smile, Yusake on the other hand started to gain a dopy grin. "TOUYA! Hey man long time no see!" He shouted and started waving his hand high above his head like a numskull.

Misha blinked once, twice, and a third time before hiding herself behind Kurama. "Who's that?" She whispered to him.

He smiled and turned to face her. "That is an old friend of ours that saved our hides more times than I can count."

"You're being modest Kurama." The man said as he became within ear shot of the pair. "Greetings Yusake, Kurama." He said inclining his head to both of them. The man had a baby face of sorts. But it wasn't his face Misha was looking at, it was his eyes, deep icy blue, just like his hair was. A faint redness rushed to her cheeks and she pulled herself farther behind Kurama to keep herself hidden and out of sight. "And you must be Misha. I've heard nothing but good things I promise you." He said with a gentle smile offering Misha his hand for a handshake.

A worried look crossed Misha's features and she moved closer to Kurama and finally completely behind him, hiding her face against his back. Kurama gave a soft sigh and looked to Touya who looked almost hurt. "You'll have to forgive her; the last man she didn't know too well kidnapped her and beat her pretty bad." He said in a soft voice. "Misha it's okay, he's a friend I promise you."

"A pleasure…." She whispered but didn't come out from behind Kurama.

Yusake frowned and dropped his hand upon Misha's head and drug her out from behind Kurama, "quite being a baby and say hi like you mean it." He demanded playfully of course.

"HEY! Get your hands off me, Yusake!" She shouted and tilted her head up.

"Yusake!"

Too late, Misha bit down on his arm as hard as she could and refused to budge.

"OW! KURAMA GET YOUR PURANA OFF ME!" He shouted and and started to shake her off vigorously.

"I tried to warn you." Kurama said in his soft tone and gave a shrug with an exasperated smile and a sigh all in one.

Touya could only look at the pair with a look that said it all, "What the fuck?"

Hiei jumped down from the tree and only shook his head at Misha and Yusake. He walked over to Misha and flicked her in the nose. "Bad mutt." He muttered and stepped back looking over to Touya, "What brings you here?" He asked in his bored voice.

Misha whimpered and quickly released her hold on Yusake and hid behind Kurama again. She then stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "I'd put that tongue back in your head unless you want me to cut it out of your mouth." Hiei said as his eyes slid to look over at the nekko hiding behind Kurama. Misha whimpered and looked down hiding herself again.

Touya laughed softly. "You guys are as lively as ever. I just came to see how everyone was. I heard about the tournament you are being dragged into, seems like they are trying to get us all back in to it. Jinn, myself, and the others."

Misha peeked her head around Kurama. "Jin?" She whispered.

"Hm?" Kurama looked back at her. "You know him?"

Her eyes lit up. "I do! The Wind Demon! He helped out a while back to escape from demon world! Is he here?!" She asked excitedly as she looked to Touya.

"He can be here. He's back in the caves training. Would you like me to call him?" Touya answered with a warm smile.

She slunk behind Kurama again but nodded with a small smile. "Yes please. I haven't seen him in ages!"

Hiei raised a brow. "I thought your brother helped you escape."

"Kuronaway helped me escape Yomi, he led me to Jin who helped me leave Demon World." She said with a soft giggle when she looked at Hiei.

"Hn…" Was all he said before looking back to Touya. "I do not believe you are only here to see us, you have alternative motives. Spill."

Touya raised a brow. "Honestly? I came to see everyone, and give a warning."

All play was gone from everyones face as they all looked to Touya, even Misha poked her head out from behind Kurama.

"This Tournament is not going to be like the last two we fought in. There is more at stake than the battle for who runs Demon World." He sighed and ran his hand through his icy blue hair. He seemed to be holding back, but finally he came out with it. "Demon world is in frenzy right now, no one expected another tournament so soon, we still have one year before the next tournament. Yomi is taking this chance to become king of the realm. He's always wanted it… His son is involved again… and he is not only older, but more powerful than I've ever seen. This could be really difficult even for you Yusake." He said turning his head to Yusake.

"Hey, we've been through some tough situations… This is nothing we can't handle."

" Yes we've all seen just how much you can handle yourself and just how much you and the others have grown, however, that doesn't change the fact that should you and your group lose, Misha and the whole Demon world will be lost forever. The boundaries to Human world and Demon world will be open for good. Humans and Demons alike will be at war once more. Mortal enemies… We've been waiting for this day to come, never imagined it would be so soon."

Misha shuttered. "We can't lose… I don't want to go back to being Yomi's toy again… He abuses my power."

"Shut up girl." Hiei said turning to her. "This is a kill or be killed world. Get with the program, you had your chance to kill him, you lost that chance. Now we all must pay the price, to cover up yo-"

Yusake wrapped his hand around Hiei's mouth to shut him up when he saw Misha slink back and turn her head away from Hiei, eyes pointed to the ground. "Hiei you are making things worse…" He whispered to the black haired demon.

"Let go of me…" He pushed away from Yusake and jumped up into the tree. "When you are ready to train more come find me." Then he was gone.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "I see he hasn't changed much…" Touya said. "Hiei is right though; this is a kill or be killed world. That's why I'm here, to train and to help train her as well."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you, Touya. We can use all the help we can get."

"No… Hiei is completely right. This is my fight perhaps I should take it to Yomi myself…" Misha said stepping back from Kurama. "I've put you all in danger and it's only going to get worse if I don't step up and do something myself."

"You aren't going anywhere." Yusake said grabbing Misha's shoulder just as she was about to walk away. Kurama looked at Yusake then to Touya then too Misha as Yusake continued. "You are apart of us now. Which means you are family, you are blood. You fight with us and will protect you just as you will protect us, we are stronger together and if you think we are going to throw you to the wolves just because you didn't kill Yomi when you when his custody you have another thing coming. Hiei is a lot of things and he is normally right about things, but this is not one of them." He turned her to face him. "You fight with us."

Misha looked up at him, at first she didn't know what to say, then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Yusake." Misha looked down and pulled away before going straight for Kurama's arms and wrapping herself in his arms.

"He's right Misha." Kurama whispered as he placed his hand on her head and held her to him. "You are one of us now. We are stronger together and we are stronger now more than ever. So you better be here every day, you hear me?"

She only nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly.

Touya smiled. "I guess I best be finding a way to get Jin here. I'll go get him and come back tomorrow. I've said my peace." He gave every one a smile and wave.

"Touya wait!" Misha called to him when he was at the stairs. She ran to him and hugged him as well. It shocked him to say the least but he gently hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispered and took off again for Kurama.

Touya nodded and made his leave. The rest of the group was a little surprised by her sudden burst to hug a stranger. Kurama raised a brow. "You are a strange one." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Looks like its getting dark we should all hit the hay and pick up where we left off in the morning." Yusake said as she turned his back to him. "And Misha… You had better be here in the morning, or I'll hunt you down and drag you back myself." He said with a wave.

Misha looked to him and blinked in shock. How did he know what she was thinking? Well Yusake had similar thoughts during the fight with Sensway. Yusake, the all-knowing, go figure.

Kurama placed his hand on Misha's back and led her up to her room. "You will be here in the morning won't you?' He asked her as she climbed the stairs to her room.

She stopped at the door and turned to face him, there was a soft smile on her lips. "Why don't you stay with me tonight and find out?" She said with a hint of something behind her words. Whatever it was made her cheeks redden and her pupils dilate when he said yes. She bit her lip and held her hand out to him to lead him to her room and closing the door behind them.


End file.
